


Light

by Michael Alexander (MistressOakdown)



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Bird Town, F/M, The Grumpy One is Soft For the Sunshine One, also, best trope 10/10, you'll understand when you read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-08 04:42:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21470239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressOakdown/pseuds/Michael%20Alexander
Summary: Request by @exhaustedwhovian on Tumblr: “IM SO SORRY FOR REQUESTING AGAIN BUT!!!! Get this: Simm!Master x reader that’s always really bubbly and doing strange things and he just. what. what the fuck. You’re extremely weird why do I have feelings for you help.”A/N: Soft Bubbly Girl + Emo Gremlin Boy = amazing
Relationships: The Master (Simm)/Reader
Kudos: 57





	Light

It all started when The Doctor and his newest companion ran into him on the streets of an alien planet. He wasn’t _doing _anything; There were no plans to be stopped, no hell being rained down upon the inhabitants of the planet, no heroes needed, and yet somehow they managed to bump into each other. Of course, The Doctor was hesitant to let his newest pet get too close, but the girl bounced up to The Master despite The Doctor’s warnings, putting her hand out for him to shake.

The Master looked the girl up and down. She had (E/C) eyes, (H/C) hair, and a smile that could blind anyone within 50 meters. ‘_Just The Doctor’s type_’ he thought, shaking her hand perhaps a bit too firmly. He saw her smile falter into a wince slightly, giving him a sick satisfaction, but it quickly popped right back into the disgusting cheerfulness that marked all of The Doctor’s humans. She ran over to The Doctor, whispering something to him before running off. The Master watched her go, ever so slightly hoping she’d fall into one of the many craters that adorned this planet. Unfortunately, given that they were in a busy marketplace, this was unlikely to happen.

The Doctor finally came over, and immediately started with a lecture about seeing the universe instead of owning it, traveling with him, and all of the stuff that The Master would usually shoot him for, but instead, he listened (more out of boredom than true interest). The Doctor was just getting into the heat of his moving speech when The Master’s eyes began to wander to something behind him. The Doctor took a moment to realize, then turned to see what The Master’s attention had suddenly been diverted to.

There was Y/N up on a stage with three different beings that didn’t look the slightest bit human… in the middle of the town square… and she was belting “Sweet Caroline” at the top of her lungs while playing a guitar-like instrument that probably didn’t exist within a million lightyears of Earth. The other aliens on the street had begun gathering around the stage, and some of them even began doing the ‘dun dun dun’ along with her. The Doctor’s face appeared as if he was used to this type of behavior, but The Master’s certainly didn’t. Most of his old frenemy’s companions were relatively quiet, staying glued to The Doctor’s side at every moment, so this was… _new_.

Once the song was over, the aliens all cheered for her, the human in question taking an extravagant bow before hopping off the stage to join the two Timelords. The Doctor looked over at The Master, whose mouth was still hanging open in a mix between confusion and awe. He smiled, nudging him with his elbow.

“You’re going to catch flies if you stay like that. Though technically that’s a delicacy on this planet, so you may want to.” The Master’s mouth quickly snapped shut, a glare being sent The Doctor’s way as the human rejoined them.

“Sorry, I saw they were performing and had to join!” She explained to The Doctor, before turning to the shorter man. She tilted her head slightly, giving him a confused look.

“Are you alright, mister?” She questioned, and it was only then that The Master realized he was staring at her, unmoving. He shook his head, before straightening his tie.

“I’m fine.” He snapped at her, and she nodded, her smile returning in full. The Doctor slung his arm around the girl, and The Master felt something in the deepest part of him that he hadn’t felt in a while: Jealousy.

“Well, we’re about to be off, but you’re welcome to… come with us?” The Doctor offered to his friend one last time. The Master had arrived on this planet by mere luck. He’d been attempting to hijack a ship circling a black hole, and when it went south he hit a teleporter button that sent him here. He had planned to stay and just build some type of transport in order to leave, but now he’s being offered a chance to leave earlier. On the one hand, he despised the idea of traveling with The Doctor. On the other hand, the girl by his side turned to look at The Master, her eyes shining with the light of the planet’s triple suns. She smiled at him, and he felt his hearts both stop for a small moment. At this point, though it would pain him, he still planned to reject the offer, but when the enthusiastic ‘please’ left her mouth, all his resolve disappeared.

So there he was, on the TARDIS with The Doctor and Y/N, as he had found her name out to be, questioning his existence. Since the first incident, she had danced with a Judoon commander in the middle of a raid, played bumper cars inside an empty Dalek casing, played what was basically a game of red light green light with a weeping angel, and nearly became the queen of an entire galaxy because the king saw her dancing with her earphones in and decided to kidnap her so he could marry her. The Master killed him shortly after.

After witnessing her antics over the course of the months that he had been with them, he realized that he was beginning to fall for Y/N, finding himself laughing right alongside The Doctor when she did silly things. This was what had him so confused. Usually, he would’ve been first in line to call her reckless, stupid, and any other word that he could find to insult her free-spirited, bubbly nature, and yet he couldn’t. In fact, he tended to hurt people that did. He found himself enraptured by Y/N, and he wanted nothing more than to keep her safe.

Which proved to be quite difficult, as she was currently hanging from the TARDIS library’s ceiling, hanging fairy lights as a song she called “Fireflies” by Bird Town played in the background.

The two Timelords were both keeping an eye on her until The Doctor said he needed to go check something in the control room, leaving only The Master to keep watch. Everything was fine until the TARDIS suddenly lurched, making the girl lose her balance and start slipping. The Master had never seen such a scared look on the girl’s face (bumper car Dalek, for crying out loud!) and seeing it now broke his hearts. She locked eyes with him for a moment, the fear so evident in them that The Master nearly felt as if it was his own. Maybe it was. Then, she began falling. He sprinted to stand under her, catching her in his arms. Once she realized she hadn’t hit the ground, she opened her eyes to see his face mere inches from hers, both of them breathing heavily from the panic.

“Um… thank you.” She said meekly, her cheeks taking on a slight pink hue. The Master nodded before putting her down gently. She grabbed onto him to steady herself, and it was The Master’s turn to start turning red. She looked up at him again, a smile on her face, and his breath hitched in his throat. She got her balance and began to walk away, but he grabbed her arm to stop her, a ‘wait’ leaving his mouth before he got the chance to stop it. She turned to him, her eyes doing that _stupidly cute thing_ that made them look adorable.

“What is it?” She asked, looking up at him, and he began to think that this may have been one of the few times that he’s ever forgotten how to speak. He started and stopped his sentence a few times, before finally getting it out.

“Why are you like this?” He asked, and he wanted to kick himself for making it sound so harsh, for her smile fell, and her eyes broke their focus on his and stared at the ground. Damn it.

“That came out wrong. I didn’t mean it like that. I just-” He tried to fix his mistake, but he felt like he was just making it worse. There was only one thing that he felt he could do to fix it, and so he did it.

“Why are you so cute?” He blurted out, and her head shot up so fast he was scared she’d snapped her own neck. She blinked a few times before finally letting a tiny ‘_what?_’ leave her lips. He sighed, running his hands down his face.

“Why are you so cute? Why are you so bubbly, and friendly, and sweet to everyone you meet? I’ve tried to destroy your planet more times than you can count! You should hate me! Why are you so kind? More importantly, why do I love you for it?” He yelled out, before realizing what he’d said. She was staring at him the same way he’d stared at her up on that stage, and he didn’t know what to do. He began to stutter out an apology, but before he could one of her hands reached up to cup his jaw, and she went up on her tip-toes and gently pressed her lips to his. It only lasted a few seconds, but it felt like an eternity. She went back to solid footing, her thumb rubbing his stubbly cheek sweetly.

“I don’t know. But traveling with The Doctor has exposed me to so much darkness, and fear, and pain in the universe. I figured I’d try to be the light, at least for some people.” She explained, her lips forming that damned smile again that set The Master’s mind on fire. He stared down at her, before bending down to kiss her again, his hands finding the back of her neck and her hip. He didn’t think he’d ever touched something as gently as he was holding her at that moment.

He was a corrupt being, that was for sure. He’d stood in the wake of devastation with a smile on his face and a weapon in his hand. He’d destroyed galaxies just to give himself a bit of light to read with. This girl, though… he couldn’t bear to corrupt her. The only brightness that he’d ever allowed to get so close to him. The only innocent thing that he didn’t want to torture just to watch it squirm. This human girl, who was currently resting her head on his chest with her arms around him, had broken down nearly a millennia of barriers in only a few short months. As The Master wrapped his arms around the girl’s shoulders and he felt her hum with content, he vowed to himself that he would never let anything take away her light. Or as he more wanted to put it, his light.


End file.
